No stoppin' what cant be stopped?
by NeXuSJWF
Summary: a pair of researchers find an old box under the sea,whats inside? what demon will it unleash?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

The voice rang out of the TV from the blonde reporter on screen.

"In other news tonight the underwater earthquake last Monday may have move tectonic plates according to geology expert Tom Mercer, an expiditial dive will take place to morrow to determine the severity of the damage, if the plates have moved far it could cause further earthquakes and could be a threat to the coastline."

In the dark he had laid for centuries, not moving. Almost sleeping, but a forced sleep his mind was alive and awake. Though he did not know how long he had been here he knew he was doomed to stay for eternity. His rage grew inside at this knowledge.

The sun blazed down on the red dolphin research boat owned by Tom Mercer. He and his assistant Kelly, a very attractive 21 year old who had been assisting him for around 9 months now, were both preparing to dive.

"Okay Kelly after you"

Kelly fell backwards into the water and righted her self. A few seconds later Tom joined her in the water. They were 28 miles from the shore, the west coast of Australia. The water was warm as they swam down into and underwater chasm, they passed fish of all colours, and as much as Kelly would have like to pay more attention to them she knew she was here to do a job. They found the area where the earthquake had originated. They planted the scanning equipment which would scan through the rock and give them a picture of the plates so they could see if they had moved sufficiently enough to cause any problems. While setting one of the sensors Kelly spotted something sticking out of the rock to her right that didn't look like it belonged.

He thought back to all the things he had done, and wondered what had happened to his kingdom which he had built through a lot of blood shed. Now laying here in the darkness he wondered weather it was worth it. Was the pain and the suffering he had caused to build himself and his kingdom up at all worth it. Look where it got him. A prisoner inside his own body. His mind working but his body turned off.

Thinking it over, it had been worth every drop of blood, he had become great, proud and feared. People coward at the mere mention of his name. He laughed inside, although his body never moved at all.


	2. part 2

Chapter 2

Tom and Kelly hammered at the rock surrounding this object with there torches but to no avail. Tom tapped her shoulder and pointed up, he wanted to go back to the boat. She shook her head and motioned to the object in the rock, she found it and didn't want to leave it here for someone else. Tom motioned to her to stay wear she was and swam off. Kelly clawed at this thing with her fingers, it looked like a corner of something. She clawed away the fairly loose dirt and algae and saw some markings, symbols almost like writing but not that she understood.

Tom returned with a hammer and screwdriver from the tool box on the boat and started to chisel away the rock. It came away in big chunks.

In the dark he felt something come over him. He thought he could here his name being called. He wanted to sit up and look around but still he was held by that damned curse. His frustration grew.

"Christ how much more can there be?" Tom thought to himself, he had chiselled and chipped away and was faced with what looked like a mini coffin. It was 6ft long and a foot deep already and it's full length still hadn't been exposed. He kept on.

Another ten minutes and he finally found the end, he and Kelly pulled with all they're strength and the box fell free from the rock.

They swam with it back up to the surface, it was so heavy. The heaved it up and onto the boat. It landed on the deck with a loud clang.

"Tom what the hell is it?"

"I don't know, but we found it, its heavy so it must be worth something."

The voice again called to him, it was getting louder, it was as though someone was standing over him, trying to rouse him from his slumber. He was confused, why now after so many years of silence and torment would he hear this. Was his mind playing tricks with him? Was the hunger that was burning in his gut making him hallucinate?

Whistler stopped the blow torch and looked closer at the screen, the sound was off but the pictures caught his attention. It showed a man being interviewed standing behind something that looked like a coffin, but it was way too thin. He grabbed for the remote and turned up the volume,…….

"…..will go on display at the museum tomorrow at midday. Mr Mercer why is it you have decided to open the box in front of everyone instead of doing it yourself?

A man in his early thirties, with long black hair and a goatee, came on the screen…

"well myself and my assistant decided to leave it as a surprise, we don't know what's in there, and we want to know as much as the rest of the world does too."

"what has been made of these markings?"

"This is doctor Evison and he has been brought in to tell us about that."

The doctor came on screen

" The box is about 7 centuries old and the markings caused some real problems to locate due to the age. So far we have only managed to decipher some of the pictures. This one," he pointed to one that looked like a deformed bat, " is the clan symbol of a mythical creature, a vampire. One of the first on record. He right up there with Dracula as far as how long the stories about him have been around. This is his legendary sword, his favoured weapon if you will, some of the others mention a curse of eternal sleep, but so far we haven't been able to finish the translation."

Whistler sighed " when will these asses learn, if it says something about a curse leave it the hell alone"


	3. chapter 3, i still dont own any characte...

Chapter 3

_In the dark the voice still called his name. Again he tried with all the power he could to move, he strained against his invisible shackles. To anyone watching he hadn't moved a muscle, he didn't even appear to breathe. But no one was watching, no one was in the dark. He was alone._

In an alleyway a woman stumbled along with the man she had picked up in the club, she was very drunk and using him to support herself as they left the street and went into the darkness of the alley. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly, her hands worked down his chest to his waistband, he kissed her neck and suddenly grabbed her round the throat, she looked at him, he had fangs and was leaning in towards her neck.

She tried to scream but his grip on her throat wouldn't allow her to.

"Is this a private party or can I join in?"

Both the woman and her attacker looked towards the voice, and saw a black man in a leather trench coat standing in the mouth of the alley.

The vampire threw the woman to the ground "Daywalker, I always wanted to fight you, apparently you have some moves, well you don't look like much to me……

As the last word left his mouth the woman saw a silver blur fly through his head and he collapsed into dust, the black man had thrown some s- shaped weapon that had gone through the guys head…..she registered this and screamed.

"Thank you would suffice" the coloured man walked away.

He approached his car and heard a ringing, he knew it was whistler, the only person who had his number.

"Dammit how many times dad don't call me when I'm at work" he grinned

whistlers voice came through the handset "oh that's real cute. You might wanna check out the library for some clan leader put under a curse seven centuries ago. I think he has been found."

"I'm on it"

Blade got in the car and gunned the engine.

He walked through the black pearl casino and into the secret archives in the back.

He rounded the corner and saw the Pearl the disgusting fat blob of a vampire, a dead, drained naked boy on the bed next to him.

"Daywalker," pearl said nervously "what do you want?"

"Information, you gonna tell me about this clan leader or do I have to write a new cooking with blade chapter?"

"You heard about that? Well there's not a lot about it here blade, honest, I wouldn't lie to you"

Blade eyed him suspiciously.

"Tell me what you do know, there must be speculation"

"Some very old vampire trapped by a curse for causing too much trouble. That's about it I swear"

"What do you mean ABOUT it?"

"He's said to be worse then LaMagra, more powerful and more evil. We are all in a whole new world of trouble Blade, you and us included." The already shaky voice quivered even more "Even you cant stop him, he will return and rule again as he did before, its prophesised."

"hmmm more prophecies, well these ones can kiss my ass too." Blade turned and left

"You'll die trying to stop him blade, be sensible, join him" Pearl yelled after him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, so glad so many of you have come to join us to find out what Dr Mercer found down in Australia. It could be treasures, clues to lost civilisations .So without further ado, Allen"

A man with a crow bar stepped up and found the seam. He levered it a little.

In the dark the voice grew louder still 

Allen moved round to another corner and levered again

The voice screamed to him as he lay in the dark 

Allen levered the final two corners and another man came to help him remove the lid.

As the lid was raised everyone gathered round to stare into the box.

His eyes snapped open, he was awake, and he could move. He laughed, an evil ,low ,growling laugh echoing into the darkness.


	4. chapter 4, thanks for reviews

Chapter 4

Tom Mercer stepped forward and reached into the box, he raised the contents out for all to see. A sword, a damn big sword he thought to himself, the curved blade was 6 foot long by itself, not to mention the hilt and handle. The hilt consisted of a skull with fangs. It was a true work of art. He starred at it in the glass case they had set it up in the museum. Tom had been given permission to stay to study his find more. Kelly brought him a cup of tea.

"You think there's anything in what they said was written on the box?" she asked

"Don't tell me you believe all that mumbo jumbo Kel? That's just the guy who put it in there's security system for the old days when people still believed the bogeyman was after them.

Yeti's don't exist, there's no Egyptian mummy running around the pyramids and there's no such thing as vampires."

She smiled warmly at his half sarcastic but still reassuring comments. Unknown to them they were being watched, a skylight above them served as a peep hole for the vampire hunter, blade turned away from the skylight after seeing this mighty sword. must talk to whistler.

Now he was awake he had to know what had happened where was he, why was he there?

He looked around, in the dark he could see but not well enough. He saw an old torch attached to the wall. He tried to light it with the magic he had used so many times, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm, too weak, need to feed!"

noticed in one corner some of the bricks of this place had come loose. He collected the torch and a brick off the ground and after a few attempts striking the brick against the wall a spark lit the torch, making it burn slowly. He glanced around, the walls were painted with huge murals depicting him. Looking around he saw this was nothing more then a large room, empty other then the slab he had been laid on and the steps in the corner. He started up them and chuckled to himself when he realised the were incomplete. A gap of about 15 feet between the top portion of the steps and the ones he was on. With a simple leap he came just short of the step, latching on with his hand and pulling himself up. Cursing himself for not making the jump due to his weakness he continued out of his tomb in search of a FEED.

He continued to the top of the steps and came to a wall depicting himself asleep on the slab he had just risen from. He looked to see if it was a door , in the end he decided he didn't care and started to hammer the wall with his fists, finally it cracked, for the first time in, he didn't know how long, he was to walk the streets of this world and install fear once more.

A young girl was walking home from a party, she was dressed in a short black skirt, fishnets, a black leather corset, a typical Gothic girl. Her long black and red hair was blown across her face from the wind. She turned into an alleyway to escape the wind for a moment, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a hair band, swiftly she tied her hair into a tight ponytail. She noticed the alley had very quickly become full of a thick fog. She couldn't even see the entrance to the alley although she knew it was a mere three feet away to her left. She looked around thinking one of the buildings to either side of the alley was on fire, in the fog she could see, or thought she could see a pair of yellow eyes. She squinted trying to see as the hand grasped her throat, suddenly the rest of the face materialised around the eyes, white skin, white hair, fangs.

"You have a great honour, you are my first victim in centuries" a loud menacing voice spoke, and trailed of into a maniacal, malevolent laugh. The girl screamed as the blood left her body and travelled through the air into the vampires mouth. He felt his strength returning slowly, his first feed in, how many years? He was still unsure. He took the girls coat and scarf, they were small but until he knew more about where he was and had his strength back something to cover himself with was a very good idea, he left the body on the ground as he walked from the alleyway. He looked around, a large clock to one side of him, and a river very near by. He saw a group of five young men coming towards him and he slid the scarf to cover his face, the trench coat covering as much as possible.

The youths approached him, all were wearing trainers, jeans, white hooded tops and burberry baseball caps. They saw the figure up ahead in the black trench coat and decided to have some fun with the 'goff'. They approached and started hurling insults and abuse

"Oi freak"

"you fucking goff"

"Hey Satan"

"Don't guys he'll curse us" they all laughed. And then they realised he was laughing too, and there was something very eerie about his laugh. It almost seemed to be inside there heads.

"Satan? No, much, much worse for you, I'm real" with that he spun round to face them and pulled the scarf from his face, the group of townies stared wide eyed at the figure before them. His Hand thrust at one of them and ripped his throat out, he snapped the neck of a second, threw the third into the wall and the fourth he grabbed and hit repeatedly in the chest, feeling each rib break under the blows. With the knowledge he would die slowly and painfully the vampire threw him to the ground and stalked the one he had thrown into the wall. Lifting the terrified youth up by the neck he brought his face inches from his own.

"Your disgusting, a snivelling worm, absolutely pathetic, I may have slept for centuries but I am still not hungry enough to stoop to feed from you"

"W….w….what are you" the crying youth utter, knowing and dreading the answer all at the same time, he could see the fangs all to clear, but they couldn't be real right? Vampires were just stories.

"I am the Vampire lord Kain, I am going to spare your life for you will tell this world I am coming for what is mine. Now what is this place?

"L…London, London, England."

"And where is the Soul Reaver?"

"The what? I…I don't know what that is"

"My sword of power, it's a very large curved blade with a vampiric skull at the top."

"The sword they found in the states you mean? America, New York, some museum over there found it and have it on display."

Kain Smiled and looked into the eyes of this disgusting wretch in his grasp. "Now go and tell everyone Lord Kain is back to rule once again" with that he threw the youth across the street and walked away.

The youth looked around and saw his three friends dead around him and ran.


End file.
